Chrono's Tears
by Soul Eater 1989
Summary: Chrono has kept a secret for Rosette and the others. One night they go to put a barrier up. Chrono suffers infront of Rosette and the other two. What can the three girls do to help Chrono?
1. the rape and Witnessing

Chrono's Tears 

Cristminich: Hey its me again and this here is my new story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chrono Crusade or the characters.

Summary: Takes Place where Aion first appears, but he's didn't come for Azmaria. Why is Chrono suddenly frightened of him? Will Rosette figure it out or will Chrono fall victim to Aion's attempts.

Rated T

Chapter 1-The Rape and Witnessing.

Chrono, Azmaria and Rosette head to Central park to set up their crucifix barriers but Chrono suddenly stop sensing someone very familiar.

Rosette and Azmaria bump into him. Rosette looks to him in the crimson eyes. "Why'd you stop Chrono? Whats wrong?"

Suddenly Satella, the german speaking jew witch, appears. "What seems to be troubling you, devil?"

Chrono turns the her. "He's here...He's here now." Suddenly an eagle flies over the four of them and then a white haired devil appears for the first time in their lives.

Chrono starts shaking. "Aion..." Aion looks to the small framed devil smirking. "why evening Chrono." He then grabs Chrono by the neck.

Rosette growls. "Let him go Aion." Aion smirks and slams Chrono to a rock hard knocking the air out of him.

Chrono starts shaking. "Why are you here Aion?" Satella frowns. "yes Vhat do you vant Aion? Azmaria?" (tried to be German speaking but can't do it.)

Aion smirks. "Of course not ladies. I'm actually here to spend quality time with Chrono is all." He then puts his leg inbetween Chrono's thin ones making him gasp.

Azmaria looks at Chrono's facial expression. "Stop it! you're scaring him." Chrono looks to them frightenedly.

Aion's smirk grows. "Thats exactly what I want from you Chrono." He then plants a harsh kiss to Chrono's valnerable ones.

The three girls gasp. Satella covers Azmaria's eyes. "Don't look."

(Rape Scene...Skip it if you are offended.)

Aion starts ripping Chrono's clothing biting him in the process. Chrono whimpers with every touch. "Please Aion...Not infront of them. No!"

Aion unzips his white jeans and penetrates Chrono with all his might making him scream. "Anyone who interferes will give me the oppertunity to pound into Chrono."

Chrono whimpers as Aion continued penetrating his small body, making his eyes form tears of fear, pain, and guilt.

Aion smirks knowing its coming close, so he shoves himself into Chrono hard and fast releasing inside of Chrono.

He then lets Chrono fall to his knees. "How'd you like it Chrono?" Chrono breaths frightenedly. Aion smirks and lifts his head up shoving himself into Chrono's mouth.

Aion then pumps into Chrono's mouth and pulls the yellow ribbon in his hair in the process, letting his hair loosen up from the braid.

Chrono whimpers as Aion penetrates his poor mouth and without warning he releases into Chrono's mouth making him cough and gag.

(Rape Scene ending)

Aion lets Chrono sits there coughing. "You did better than the last time Chrono. I'm impressed."

Chrono drops to the ground weaked horribly. Rosette runs over to him. "Chrono! Speak to me. Say anything."

Chrono opens his dull crimson eyes. "Ros...ette...I'm...sor...ry.." He then whimpers as pain accesses through his body.

Rosette picks him up and hugs him. "It'll be ok Chrono." Satella and Azmaria run over to the two companions.

Azmaria takes Chrono's hand. "Chrono..." Satella covers him up with her jacket. "Are you alright Chrono?"

Chrono tightens his grip on Azmaria's hand. "Azmaria...Satella...my body is numb right now." Aion smirks.

"You're suffering dearly Chrono. I've traumatized you. Taken the most important thing to you." With that said he vanishes leaving the four behind.

Rosette hugs Chrono. "I'm sorry Chrono..I should of done something." Chrono sighs sadly. "No Rosette...It's not your fault this happened."

Satella moves Chrono's bangs out of his face. "Vhy did Aion do this to you?" Chrono gulps painfully. "To weaken my ability to fight back and it worked. It always does."

Just then Father Remington, Anna, Marie, and Claire show up. Anna looks to Chrono. "What happened?"

Cristminich: Thats all...for now...

Chrono lays on the bed sound asleep.

Cristminish sees him and sneaks out whispering: Review after reading plz.


	2. Chrono's pain and suffering

Cristminich: Its me again and this is the second chapter. lucky me. Praise me.

Disclaimer: I don't Own Chrono Crusade or the characters.

this Chapter will be longer then the first on I promise.

Plz PLZ Read and Review.

Chapter 2-Chrono's Pain and Suffering.

Anna looks to Chrono. "What happened to you Chrono?" Rosette sighs sadly. "He was raped by Aion moments ago. We couldn't help him at all." Chrono whimpers as pain accesses through his body again.

Azmaria watches him sadly. "It'll be alright Chrono...We'll help you get through this." Chrono looks to Azmaria smiling painfully. "Thanks Azmaria. I really appreiciate it. You are one of my truest friends." He looks to Satella. "You are too Satella. Even though you hate me. You are still my friend."

Satella smiles. "You are the most kindest devils I know and I don't hate you anymore. I hate Aion for doing this to you." Chrono smiles back but then arches his back painfully.

Rosette picks him up. "Lets go back to the Order. They should be able to help." Chrono closes his eyes and they head to the Magdeline order on foot.

Sister Kate watches through her office window and sees the four of them running in. "What is this? why is Sister Rosette carrying Chrono?" She then runs out the door meeting them at the infirmary.

Rosette and the other two girls run to the infirmary. "Hold on Chrono. We're almost there." Azmaria looks up and sees Sister Kate. "Look! Its Sister Kate." Rosette looks and sees her. "Oh Applesauce."

Sister Kate looks to her. "May I ask why are you carrying Chrono?" Rosette gets ready to say something but Chrono stops her. "I was raped by Aion earlier ma'am...I'm aching all over...so Rosette is carrying me because I can't."

Sister Kate nods sadly. "Well I'm sorry Chrono...you've lost your virginity because of it and Sister Rosette and her friends witnessed it correct."

Chrono nods sadly. "Yes Ma'am...I told Aion not to but he did it anyway...so now they know what Aion does to me when he gets the chance to see me in my child form." Rosette listens to him sadly.

Azmaria watches them. "Umm Sister Kate...may we take Chrono to the Infirmary now? please." Sister Kate smiles at her. "Of course Azmaria. you all go rigth ahead..oh Chrono." Chrono looks to her sadly.

Sister Kate looks to him. "Get better soon...you have my support." Chrono smiles. "Thank you Sister Kate." Hours later Chrono is laying in the infirmary bed sleeping softly.

Rosette, Azmaria, and Satella sit by the bed watching over him carefully, always at his aide. Satella watches Chrono whimper in his sleep. "Poor Chrono...and Aion does this to him all the time."

Azmaria sighs sadly. "Yes I couldn't imagine the pain he must of went through because of Aion." Rosette just nods in responce. Satella looks to her. "Are you alright Rosette?"

Rosette looks to her sadly. "No I don't think I'll ever be alright...not with Chrono's condition" Azmaria looks to her. "He'll make it Rosette you'll see." Satella looks to Azmaria. "Are you sure Azmaria? what if Aion makes Chrono's condition worse?"

Azmaria stands up bravely. "Chrono will get better in no time and we will take Aion down together." Rosette and Satella smile at her. Satella puts her hands on the apostles shoulders. "You're right Azmaria...Chrono will get better."

Chrono starts tossing and turning. "No stop...no stop touching me..." Satella and the other two girls look to Chrono. Rosette stands up slowly. "Aion is terrorizing him in his sleep too." Azmaria goes to the bed. "We should wake him up to save him."

Rosette and Satella nod. Rosette touches Chrono's shoulder and she shakes him some. "Chrono. Wake up its alright he's not going to get you again."

Chrono's eyes shoot open and he breaths frightenedly. "Aion...he...he..." Chrono then goes into tears. Rosette hugs him. "Its alright now Chrono. he's not going to get you...not with me by your side." 

Chrono hugs Rosette back, wanting her support. "Please Rosette...don't let Aion do that to me again." Rosette nods hugging him still. "I promise you Chrono...I won't let him rape you ever again."

Azmaria and Satella get out of the room to leave the two companions alone. Azmaria smiles. "I'm glad Rosette is with Chrono...She cares for him alot." Satella nods. "Yes very much so. Chrono needs someone strong by his side and Rosette is that person."

Azmaria nods softly. "You hungry or something. Lets go get something to eat." Satella smiles brightly at her. "Yes lets go. I am in fact hungry for something to eat." Azmaria smiles back and they go straight to the cafeteria.

Rosette stops hugging Chrono and he lays back down. Rosette moves Chrono's bangs out of his face. Chrono falls asleep feeling safe and secure. She pulls the covers over his shoulders. "Look at how innocent you look Chrono."

-  
Cristminich: thats all for now a third chapter is on the way.  
R&R PLZ!!! 


	3. The Talk and Healing

Cristminich: Hey its me again and this is the third chapter. Now I got some reviews and so far I'm disappointed, People! this is my first time cut me some slack here! anyway this chapter is going to be upsetting so yeah. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Chrono Crusade at all.

Chapter 3- The Talk and Healing

Chrono lays in the hospital bed staring out the window still hurting from the horrifying rape he experienced more than once.

He hasn't said a word since then, not even to Azmaria or Sister Kate. In Fact, Chrono hasn't even talked to Rosette at all for the passed week.

Rosette goes to the Elders labortory. "I'm serious Elder! Chrono hasn't been talking to me, Satella, or Azmaria at all lately, whats wrong with him?"

Elder looks to her. "Could it be that he's terribly upset about you seeing what he's suffered for most of his life. I couldn't imagine what Aion did to him in the past." Rosette sighs sadly. "Yeah I know."

Azmaria walks to Chrono's hospital room and sits next to his bed. "Chrono? you awake?" Chrono sighs sadly not saying a word.

Azmaria pats his shoulder. "Chrono please talk to me. You know you can talk to me about anything."

Chrono continues to lay there sadly breathing like he's been crying. Azmaria stands up. "I'll leave you alone now." With that said she leaves the room.

Rosette looks and sees Azmaria walking sadly. "Azmaria. Are you okay?" Azmaria looks to her. "It's Chrono he still hasn't said a word, I'm worried."

Rosette nods sadly. "Poor Chrono...He's upset that we found out. Hopefully he'll get better and everything will be Jake."

Azmaria nods. "Yeah I hope so too."

(Chrono's POV)

I lay in the bed crying silently so no one would hear me. I sometimes wonder why this always happens.

Rosette and Azmaria have been in my room countless times. I want to talk to them but the words won't come out, its as if the words stop at my throat making me choke back.

What can I do to give answers to them? What could I possibly give them to be the correct answer.

I know they want answers. I'm hoping I would be able to give them to Rosette and Azmaria, but I'm scared of thier reactions.

(normal POV)

Chrono covers his eyes and starts crying again, making his beautiful crimson eyes into dull, redish and puffy ones.

Rosette looks up at the window where the hospital ward is. "Please lord help him heal." Azmaria prays to the lord they both believe in for Chrono to get better.

Father Remington goes to Chrono's hopsital room and sits by his bed. "Chrono? Are you in the mood for talking to an adult?"

Chrono looks to him. "Father...Remington?" Remington smiles. "Glad to hear your voice after an entire week of silence."

Chrono sighs sadly. "You're going to reject me now that you know my virginity is taken away." Remington puts his hand on Chrono's head. "Now now Chrono I would never think that and neither would Rosette or Azmaria."

Chrono sits up slowly. "Rosette doesn't reject me at all in any way?" Remington smiles at the small damaged devil. "Of course not Chrono."

Chrono hears Rosette and Azmaria coming towards the room. Rosette looks in and sees Chrono sitting up. "Chrono? You're sitting up. What a relief."

Chrono smiles. "Rosette...you don't reject me for what happened." Rosette hugs Chrono. "Of course not Chrono. It's going to be jake now."

Azmaria smiles. "I'm glad you're talking to us now Chrono. I was worried." Chrono smiles. "Sorry Azmaria." Rosette looks to him. "You strong enough to walk Chrono?"

Chrono puts his feet on the floor and tries to stand up and starts staggering. "I think so." Rosette takes Chrono's left arm to help him walk to his own room. "I'll help you Chrono. that kind of walk will make you collapse."

Chrono smiles. "Thanks Rosette for being there for me." Rosette smiles. "It's jake Chrono. Now you need more rest and we'll take Aion down together." Chrono smiles again. "Yeah."

Rosette and Chrono make it to his room and she lays Chrono down. "There you go. You need anything?" Chrono shakes his head. "No just some...rest..." He closes his eyes and falls asleep.

Rosette smiles and gives him a kiss on the cheek. "Sleep tight Chrono and please get better soon."

(END)

Cristminich: Thats all and hopefully this will impress people.

Please Read and Review and they better be good ones too.

NO NEGATIVE Reviews please.

All I ask is be nice and send some nice reviews.


	4. Finally Able to Heal Freely

Cristminich: Its me again and this is the fourth chapter of Chrono's Tears. Surprise Surprise huh? 

Disclaimer: I don't own Chrono Crusade or the characters.

Summary so far: Chrono got raped infront of Rosette, Satella, and Azmaria. for a week he hasn't spoken to no one. Rosette is determined to help Chrono through his fears for Aion. Is it enough?

Chapter 4- Finally Able to Heal Freely.

Chrono wonders around the courtyard of the Magdeline Order. He's finally gotten his strength back thanks to Rosette, Azmaria and Satella helping him and being there for him. He was so glad he has friends like them.

Chrono goes to the Elder's workshop to visit. "Elder!? you in here?" The Elder makes his appearance from behind a machine. "Oh Chrono..how are you feeling?"

Chrono smiles. "I'm doing a lot better now. I'm not limping anymore." Elder smiles. "Thats good...Rosette was very worried about you." Chrono looks down at the ground. "Yeah I know."

Rosette comes barging in excitedly. "Hey Elder!" She looks to Chrono. "Eek Chrono you're up. See I told you everything would be jake."

Chrono smiles. "Yes you did tell me that." Rosette hugs him tightly. "Hopefully we'll be able to fight off Aion without any trouble." Chrono jumps alittle. "yeah."

Rosette feels the jump and stops hugging him. "Chrono you alright." Chrono looks to her. "Yeah I'm alright just a sudden jump thats all."

Rosette arches an eyebrow. "Okay..." Chrono waves his hands back and forth. "Its Jake really Rosette I'm fine."

Chrono then walks out of the room and walks outside. "Oh man why did I lie to Rosette." Chrono walks around but then meets up with Azmaria. Azmaria looks to him. "Oh hey Chrono..you feeling alright?"

Chrono smiles to her. "I'm alright." Azmaria smiles back. "Thats good." Chrono nods smiling. "Yes its good to actually walk outside without worrying."

Azmaria nods agreeing. "Yes it is." Chrono walks passed her to wonder around.

Cristminich: thats all I can't think of anything. next chapter will be longer. I promise.  
R&R.


	5. Raped Infront of Everyone

Cristminich: Here I am again and as promised here's the 5th chapter and a battle is underway. Anyway...

Disclaimer: I don't own Chrono Crusade or the characters.

Chapter 5- Raped Infort of the Sisters of the Magdeline Order

Chrono waits patiently for Rosette to get their next mission on the well. Suddenly Anna, Maire, and Claire come up to him. "Hi Chrono."

Chrono jumps hearing them. "Oh hi Anna, Mary and Claire." Mary sits next to him. "How are you feeling?" Chrono looks to her. "Better now..Thanks for your concern." He then senses a familiar feeling. "Not now.." Chrono stands up looking around.

An eagle flies over him and Aion appears, making Chrono gasp. Aion looks to him smirks. "You've healed well and fast Chrono. Just what I expect from a child devil."

Chrono trembles staring at him. "Why are you here?!" Rosette, the other sisters, and the ministers come out and aim their guns at Aion. Rosette points hers to Aions head. "Get away from Chrono!"

Aion smirks. "Dear Rosette...I'm not even near him.." He then vanishes and then reappears behind Chrono caressing his neck. "Now I'm near him."

Chrono stands still frightenedly. Aion smirks seeing this. "You ready for another round? This time you have a whole audience."

Chrono gets shocked. "No Aion...Don't do this..." Aion smirks and turns him around grabbing Chrono's chin. "You're in your child form...thats what I expected when you are healed from the last meeting."

Chrono stares at him frightenedly. "Don't show them..." Aion slams Chrono to the well where he once was. "I will show them to make them hate you for losing the most important thing you care about."

Chrono trembles hearing this. Azmaria covers her eyes since she's so young. Satella looks away not wanting to see Chrono suffer. Sister Kate and Father Remington watch in shock, along with the other sisters.

Rosette keeps her gun aimed frightened for Chrono. "You bastard! Don't you dare touch him!" Chrono looks to her. "Rosette...it's alright...I'll be alright...I promise..." Rosette looks to him with tears rolling down her cheeks. "No Chrono! Don't give yourself up to Aion!"

Aion smirks and puts his knee inbetween Chrono's skinny legs. Chrono closes his eyes tightly wanting to cry but can't. Aion takes the clean yellow ribbon out of Chrono's hair, making it loose.

Chrono trembles underneath him frightenedly. Aion takes Chrono's headband off and tosses it aside.

(Rape scene SKIP IF YOU ARE OFFENDED!)

Aion tears Chrono's jacket off tossing it aside. He then starts attacking Chrono's small defenceless chest and torso area. "You are ready for the big leagues now Chrono."

Chrono gasps at the sound of that. Aion unzips his white jeans and plunders into Chrono like as if he was a ragdoll. Chrono cries out painfully. Aion smirks and goes fast and hard.

After a few hours of that, Aion finally releases into Chrono, making him scream out. Aion then turns Chrono around to have his scratched up back facing him. "Here it comes Chrono, better be ready."

Chrono just layes there shaking and crying from all the pain from earlier. Aion then plunders in the back of Chrono, making him jolt up. Chrono then starts coughing from screaming.

Aion continuously plunders into the back end until finally he releases. He pulls out of him and then turns Chrono's face. "You ready?"

Chrono shakes his head. "No..I've had enough...Aion." Aion smirks feindishly and shoves himself into Chrono's mouth and plunders down his throat."

Aion releases in Chrono throat and lets him fall over.

(End Rape scene continue reading)

Aion kicks Chrono in the ribs sending him towards Rosette. Rosette picks him up slowly. "Chrono! Say something? anything." Chrono just lays in her arms unconscious. Satella and Azmaria runs towards their companions, wondering if the small devil was alright, let alone alive.

Aion smirks and looks to the rest of them. "Heed my warning! those who interfere...will cause Chrono to suffer more and more." With that said Aion vanishes.

Father Remington goes over to the four companions to see what the damage is. Chrono lays in Rosette's arms unsconscious and blood runs down his cheek.

Rosette picks him up very carefully. "It'll be jake Chrono...I promise." Satella and Azmaria go with her to help Chrono get comfortable in his room. Remington and the Elder follow them.

Once they make it there, Azmaria and Satella pull the covers away from the pillows so Rosette could lay Chrono down. Elder and Remington come in. Remington carries a bowl of warm water and the Elder carries wash cloths in to clean Chrono's wounds.

Rosette takes both the bowl and cloths and carries them to the side of Chrono's bed. Azmaria takes one cloth and soaks it in the water, rings it out and starts cleaning Chrono's scratched up right elbow.

Chrono jumps at the touch and he whimpers. Azmaria watches him sadly. "It's alright Chrono...I'm sorry it hurts." Chrono opens his eyes and looks to her. "Az...maria..." Azmaria watches him.

Rosette washes Chrono's messy face. "It's alright Chrono...he's gone now..." Chrono looks to her. "Rosette...I'm so...sorry...he put me into shock again...I couldn't move..." His eyes fill with tears. Rosette wipes them away. "It's alright...you were scared...all you need to think about is trying to get better."

Chrono watches her. Satella watches them. "Its alright Chrono...we're all here for you." Chrono looks to the german jewel summoner. "Thank you Satella." Azmaria finishes cleaning and wrapping his wounds. "Ok I'm finished...hopefully that will help Chrono."

Chrono looks to her giving his best smile. "Thanks Azmaria.." Rosette smiles. "Everything is jake then. You have everything you need for now?" Chrono nods painfully. "Yes..Thanks for carrying me to my room Rosette."

Rosette smiles brightly. "It's Jake. Satella, Azmaria and I will be here to bring you dinner ok." Chrono nods and then goes to sleep.

(END)

Crisminich: Thats all for now! That was very long...R&R PLZ!! 


	6. Unable to Heal

Cristminich: Here I am again. This is chapter 6 I'm so happy. 

Anyway...

Disclaimer: Don't Own Chrono Crusade.

Summary so far: Chrono has got raped again, but this time infront of everyone in the Magdeline Order. What can he do to face Aion without having fear creep up on him everytime he sees him. Can Rosette, Satella, and Azmaria do to to help him? Is Chrono strong enough to face Aion?

Chapter 6- Unable to Heal

Chrono stares at the ceiling sadly. He has been raped the previous night again, this time infront of everyone in the Magdeline Order. "What can I do?" He asks himself every hour of the day Chrono has layed in bed.

Azmaria then comes in with clean bandages. "Hi Chrono. Are you ready for your bandages to be switched with clean ones?" Chrono nods quietly. Azmaria comes to him and helps Chrono sit up. She slowly removes the old bandages and sees how bad the injuries have gotten.

Chrono just sits there sadly. Rosette comes in with a tray of food. Chrono looks up at her. "Rosette..." Rosette puts the tray down and looks to him. "Hi Chrono, I brought your favorite." Chrono nods. Rosette starts getting annoyed. "Why are you always so quiet when this stuff happens?" Chrono just shrugs not wanting to talk about the whole rape subject.

Rosette grabs Chrono's shirt and starts shaking. "Damn you Chrono why are you always so childish!" Chrono looks to her frightenedly. "Rosette...please don't yell.." Rosette continues to shake him, but harder. "Chrono! Stop acting childish every time Aion goes and rapes you!"

Chrono shakes frightenedly. "Please Rosette don't..." Rosette stops seeing blood seep through Chrono's shirt. She lets go. "I'm so sorry Chrono...I didn't mean to shake you so hard." Chrono just sits there. "It's jake Rosette...I'm fine." Rosette leaves to go to Sister Kate's office.

She comes in and sees Father Remington and the Elder inside."Father Remington... Elder...whats going on?" Remington looks to her. "We heard you yelling earlier." Elder looks to her also. "Mind telling us why?" Rosette sadly. "I was yelling at Chrono..because I was angry at Aion for raping Chrono. I took it out on him on accident."

Sister Kate looks to Rosette. "How's his injuries Sister Rosette?" Rosette looks to her. "Not so good...none of them have healed at all and I accidentally shook Chrono very hard, reopening an injury."

Sister Kate nods. "So be it." Remington leaves the room to talk to Chrono. When he gets there he sees Chrono just sitting on the bed sadly. "Chrono... Are you alright?" Chrono looks to him. "No...I'm hurting...on the inside..."

Remington goes over and sits on the bed. "because of Rosette yelling at you." Chrono just nods. Remington puts his hand on Chrono's shoulder smiling. "She took her anger out on you because she was mad at Aion." Chrono nods. "I know." Azmaria finishes wrapping Chrono's injuries.

She helps him lay back down and he falls asleep. "Just rest Chrono." Azmaria and Remington leave the room. Rosette comes out of the room and sees them. "How's Chrono?" Azmaria looks to her. "He's asleep...he's so tired out now a days."

Rosette goes to Chrono's room to watch over him. "Chrono..." She takes one of the leftover wash clothes and soaks it and puts it on Chrono's head. Chrono opens his eyes and looks to her. "Rosette..." He starts feeling pains entering his body again. Rosette takes his hand into her own. "It's jake Chrono...I'm here for you...and I always will be..." Chrono smiles to her. "Thanks Rosette..."

Rosette smiles back. "You should really eat something...or at least try to anyway." Chrono sits up with the help from Rosette. "Okay I'll try to eat." Rosette puts the tray on Chrono's lap and helps him eat. Azmaria and Satella watch them. Satella smiles. "Looks like things are going to get better." Azmaria nods. "Yeah they are."

(END)

Cristminich: Thats all R&R PLZ!


	7. A Friends Help

Cristminich: Its me again. 7th chapter is here! 

Disclaimer: Don't own Chrono Crusade and never will!

On with the story.

' ' - thoughts

" " - talking

Chapter 7-A Friends Help.

Chrono finishes up eating and is sound asleep in his nice cozy bed. Rosette sits near the little devils bed watching over him. 'Please get better Chrono.' Then suddenly Chrono jolts up frightened.

Rosette goes to his side. "Are you alright Chrono? Did Aion get you in your dream again?" Chrono looks to her. "Rosette.." He then hugs her. "He did get me...I tried to fight but I couldn't I'm so scared." Rosette hugs back. "It'll be jake Chrono...I'll be right here until you heal okay."

Chrono lets go of her. "Really..." Rosette nods smiling. "Yeah of course." Chrono smiles relieved. "Thank you Rosette." He then lays back down and looks to her. "You look exhausted Rosette. Maybe you should rest."

Rosette arches an eyebrow. "I'm fine its you that needs the rest...you suffered more than the first time." Chrono looks to her sadly. "But if you don't get rest...you'll be too tired to fight." Rosette smirks. "Of course not...I have plenty of energy to fight anyone."

Chrono closes his eyes and falls asleep. "I'm sorry Rosette..." Rosette blinks watching him. 'Chrono...please get better soon...so we can fight Aion...' Chrono sleeps peacefully, but then that changes when he starts tossing and turning in his sleep. Rosette watches him frightenedly. "Chrono..."

Chrono then start talking in his sleep. "No...Don't...don't touch her..." Rosette grabs Chrono by the shoulders and starts shaking him gently. "Chrono wake up...its alright." Chrono wakes up devastated. "Rosette..." She hugs him. "Shhhhh it's jake Chrono...just breath easy."

Chrono starts crying. "Rosette...he tried to get you...I tried to get to you but I couldn't move..." Rosette continues hugging him. "It's alright." Chrono looks to her. "What can I do?" Rosette looks down at him. "Don't worry about that Chrono...I'll take care of you. It'll be jake."

Rosette looks to him. "Maybe you should take a bath...a nice hot bath...the clear your head...your hair could use a good washing..." She giggles at her own comment. Chrono smiles. "Yeah that sounds like a plan. Umm Rosette?" Rosette looks to him smiling. Chrono blushes. "Can you help me wash my hair please?" Rosette smiles. "Of course I can." Chrono smiles. "Thanks Rosette."

After an hour and twenty-five minutes of bath time, Rosette wraps Chrono's elbows, torso, chest and back. "There all finished." Chrono smiles. "Thanks Rosette." Rosette smiles to him. "It's jake." Chrono sits there. Rosette takes a brush and starts brushing out Chrono's beautiful purple hair. Chrono didn't mind it at all. He liked it when Rosette brushed out his hair. For some reason it calmed him down somehow.

Rosette watches him relax. "Do you want it in a braid Chrono?" Chrono shakes his head. "I think I'm going to leave it down for a while." Rosette nods. "Okay Chrono." Chrono smiles and relaxes.

After that has been done, Chrono lays down and falls asleep instantly. Rosette sits by the bed and watches over him. Satella comes in. "How is he?" Rosette looks to her. "He's asleep. Some of his injuries aren't healing."

Satella nods and sits next to the blonde. "He's scared...Isn't he?" Rosette looks to her. "Scared? of what?" Satella looks to her. "Scared of you safety." Rosette looks to the little devil now sleeping. "Yes he is."

Satella thinks in deep thought. "Maybe we should try to fight Aion...without Chrono being with us...then we'd probably would have a chance in defeating him." Rosette blinks at the thought. "Maybe that will work...but wouldn't Aion suspect us leaving him here and he'd go after him."

Satella looks down at Chrono. "Its the only chance we have at the moment." Chrono sleeps peacefully.

Outside Chrono's room a creature sits in the tree watching the three. It was Aion but in his eagle form. "Sleep while you can Chrono. For soon you'll be mine...for good."

(END)

Crisminich: Thats all...what will happen to Chrono...what is Aion's plan this time...will the three girls figure it out before it goes into play...or will Chrono be a dead kid walking?

Plz PLZ R&R...


	8. The Kidnapping and the First Clue

Cristminich: Chapter 8 is up. 

Disclaimer- Don't own Chrono Crusade!

' '- Thoughts

" "- Talking

Chapter 8- The Kidnapping and the First Clue

Chrono sleeps peacefully through the quiet night, but the silence is disturbed by an unnoticed figure sneaking into the devils room. It was Aion, and he's about to carry his evil plan out. He smirks fondly at the sleeping devil. "Sleeping so soundly." He slowly picks him up and vanishes.

Azmaria wakes up suddenly and goes to Chrono's room. "Chrono you alright?" She gasps seeing that Chrono wasn't in his room. Azmaria sees a folded piece of paper on the pillow. "Huh whats this?" Satella comes in. "Whats the matter Azmaria?"

Azmaria looks to her. "Chrono is gone...Miss Satella..." Satella gasps. "gone! What are we going to tell Rosette?" Azmaria picks up the paper. "Lets read this first." Satella looks to it as Azmaria opens it. They both gasp seeing the name of the kidnapper. Satella grips the paper. "Aion..."

Rosette comes in. "Whats the matter you two?" Satella and Azmaria looks to her. Azmaria hugs Rosette crying. "Aion took Chrono..." Rosette gasps hearing this. "What?" Satella gives her the note. "Read this." Rosette takes it and reads it.

Dear Whoever finds this Note,

If you are wondering where dear Chrono is. He's with me, don't worry I haven't done anything, yet. Puzzle the information you have and find him before I place harm upon his violated body. Good luck to you.

Aion

Rosette drops the note and shakes. "That bastard...He's going to die if he puts anymore pain on Chrono." Azmaria looks to her. "What are we going to do?" Rosette looks to her. "We're going to find Aion, kill him and rescue Chrono, thats what."

Azmaria and Satella nod. "Right." Azmaria blinks. "But what about Sister Kate." Suddenly Father Remington comes in. "Not to worry I'll handle her. In the meantime you girls go rescue Chrono." Rosette looks to him. "Father Remington?" Remington smiles. "Go and find Chrono before its too late."

Rosette nods. "Right, thank you sir." Rosette and the other girls go and get ready. Suddenly the phone rings in Rosette's room. She picks up. "Hello?" The voice smirks. "Why hello Rosette Christopher." Rosette gasps hearing the voice. "Aion...Where's Chrono!?" Aion smirks again. "Don't worry he's right next to me...I believe he wants the talks to you."

Rosette blinks frightenedly. "He does? Put him on the phone now." Aion smirks wider. "As you wish I'll even exit the room so he can have privacy. With that said Aion hands the phone to Chrono.

Chrono takes it. "Ros...ette..." Rosette gasps hearing how he sounds. "Chrono are you alright?" Chrono shakes his head. "No...You have to come please." Rosette grips the phone cord. "Where are you Chrono?" Chrono goes to say but he drops to a whisper. "San Fransisco...at the edge of a beach...please hurry." He then hangs up.

Rosette hangs up. "San Fransisco..." She then packs and the three hurry to the train station to San Fransisco to rescue Chrono and destory Aion.

(END)

Cristminich: thats all hopefully you like it. Questions still remain...Will Rosette and her friends make it to Chrono in time before anymore harm is placed upon him? and will they have enough power to fight Aion? Found out in Chapter 9.


	9. The Massive Torcher and the Rescue

Cristminich: Its me again and sorry I took so long to update. too much has been going on. but anyway this is chapter 9. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Chrono Crusade and never will

Chapter 9-The Massive Torcher and the Rescue

Rosette looks out the window watching random things fly by. Satella watches her. "Are you alright Rosette?" Rosette blinks and turns to her. "Yeah I'm Jake. Why?" Satella looks at her and looks away. "just wondering? Can you sense Chrono right now?" Rosette blinks and touches the watch. "Barely...he feels faded."

Satella nods and she keeps quiet, but then the phone rings. Rosette picks it up. "Hello this is Sister Rosette." The voice is scratchy and soft. "Ros...ette..." Rosette gasps. "Chrono! what has happened? your voice sounds horrible." Then suddenly the line cuts off. Rosette blinks. "Chrono? Chrono! Are you there!?"

Azmaria looks to her. "What happened?" Rosette hangs up. "The line cut off...Chrono sounds terrible." Satella looks to her. "Lets hope we can make it in time." Rosette nods and looks out the window. 'Hold on Chrono.'

(Aion's hideout)

Chrono looks out the window trying to figure out how to get out. Aion suddenly bursts into the room. "Dear Chrono don't tell me you're trying to get out again?" Chrono looks to him. "I don't want to be here with you! Let me go free!" Aion smirks. "Now Chrono why would I do a thing like that?"

Chrono blinks and watches him get closer. Aion caresses his neck. "How do you keep this fragile little neck of yours so soft?" Chrono trembles. "Thats none of your business..." Aion smirks and sneaks a hand up Chrono's shirt making him gasp. Chrono shakes rapidly. "No Don't."

Aion gets closer and whispers. "Did you know Rosette never cared for you Chrono? She just felt pity on you? Who knows what she could be thinking right now." Chrono gasps hearing this. "You're lying. Thats not true!" Aion smirks looking to him. "You know as well as I do that she is thinking that you are a contaminated little devil that doesn't deserve to be loved at all."

Chrono trembles under Aion's grasp. Suddenly Joshua comes in. He looks to them. "Oh sorry I didn't know you were busy Aion." Chrono looks to him. "Joshua?" Joshua looks to Chrono. "So this is Chrono? I wondered why you talked about him so much. But now I understand."

Chrono tries to pull away but Joshua punches him in the torso, making him fall over. Joshua smirks. "Dear Chrono, why struggle its better to go with the plan instead of resisting." Chrono looks to him trembling. Joshua then grabs him by the neck putting pressure on it. Chrono tries to breath but fails. "Please Joshua, don't do this..." Joshua throws him into a china cabinet. injurying his body.

Aion comes up to Chrono and he hears Rosette's voice. "Hmmm It seems we have company. I'll be back." Aion then leaves to go outside. "Ah dear Rosette how nice of you to visit." Rosette puts her gun. "What did you do with Chrono!?" Aion smirks. "If I don't answer will you shoot me?" Rosette growls. "Answer the question damn it." Satella summons one of her jewel creatures. "Right now Aion."

Aion smirks and raises his hand to have Chrono go through the window, tumble down the stairs and gets grabbed by the neck tightly. Rosette, Satella, and Azmaria gasp seeing the massive injuries on his little body. Aion smirks. "You came too little too late Rosette Christopher. Chrono is now near death." Rosette points her gun to him. "Let him go you bastard!" Chrono tries to get words but his throat hurt him terribly.

Aion tosses him to her. "Here you go. I don't want him anymore." Rosette drops her gun and pulls Chrono into her arms. "Chrono...Speak to me...say something." Chrono opens his eyes. "Ros...ette...you came..." Rosette hugs him. "Yes I did...Like I promised." Chrono sits up and hugs her properly. Suddenly a sharp jolt goes through Chrono's back. Aion smirks. Chrono looks back at him shaking. "So you have your horns."

Rosette gasps seeing blood stain Chrono's clothes. Aion smirks. "Do you honestly think I give up Chrono that easily. Not without a fight." Chrono grabs the horn tightly and tries to pull it out. Finally Chrono pulls it out and he screams. "Ai...on..." he falls over. Rosette shakes him. "Chrono! Hang in there." Satella and Azmaria run to them. Satella picks him up. "Chrono...Are you alright?" Chrono looks to her. "Satella...please kill Aion...All of you kill him." Azmaria takes his hand. "We'll try our best." Satella uses her jacket for a pillow for Chrono and Azmaria takes a blanket out to cover him up.

Aion smirks and Satella and Rosette fight him off while Azmaria sets up the barrier. Satella slashes at him making him fall over. "Now Rosette." Rosette points her gun and starts shooting Aion nonstop. Azmaria puts the last one down. "Activate barrier!" The crucifix barrier shines and surrounds the five of them (Including Chrono). Chrono lifts his head up and picks up a horn and stands up weakly, walking slowly towards Aion. Once he gets close to Aion, Chrono stabs the horn into Aion's back, pulling up, slicing Aion in two.

Aion looks to him. "Chrono! You little!" Chrono breaths tiredly. "Die and repent!" Aion turns into miasma, vanishing for good. Chrono falls over going unconscious. Rosette looks to him and runs over. "Chrono? Are you ok?" Chrono opens his eyes. "He's gone...isn't he?" Rosette smiles and nods. "Yes everything is Jake now."

Satella smiles at the two. "Such a good heart...Chrono has." Azmaria nods. "Yeah...thats what makes us three bonded with him as friends." Satella nods. "Yes." Rosette picks Chrono up. "Satella can we go to your estate or whatever its called to have Chrono heal." Satella looks to her with a smile. "Of Course."

After an hour of walking they three make to Satella's estate and Rosette lays Chrono down on the bed. "There a nice cozy bed." Chrono opens his eyes and looks to her. "Thank you for coming to my rescue Rosette...I really appreitiate it." Rosette smiles at him. "Its Jake." Azmaria smiles to them. "Hopefully you'll get better peacefully."

(END)

Cristminich: Thats all for this chapter. Hope you liked it. there still more to come.


	10. The High Fever

Cristminech: its me again and this Chapter 10 of Chrono's Tears. Thats alot of chapters.

Disclaimer: I don't Chrono Crusade.

Chapter 10- The High fever

Chrono wakes up the next morning with a major headache. "Ow my head." He slowly sits up feeling light headed. "Whats wrong with me?" He hears Rosette coming to the room and he sees the door open and everything goes black.

Rosette looking in the room finding the young devil sweating, and his cheeks flushed with a fever. "Chrono? are you alright?" Chrono opens his eyes and looks to her. "Ros...ette...I don't...feel so good..."

Rosette goes over to the bed and puts her hand on his forehead. "Jeepers Chrono you're burning up!" Satella and Azmaria come in. Azmaria walks over to the bed. "Chrono has a fever?" Satella walks in slowly. "More than likely, his body has been stressed from all the pain inflicted upon it."

Rosette looks to her. "So what do we do...human medicine isn't strong enough." Chrono sits up. "Don't worry Rosette I'll be fine." Rosette looks to him. "Oh no you don't you need lots of rest and plenty of fluids to keep your strength."

Chrono lays back down and sighs sadly. Rosette blinks in confussion. "Chrono are you alright?" Chrono looks to her. "Yeah...Just thinking about something." Rosette puts a hand on his hand. "Like what?" Chrono looks away. "Just random things."

Rosette blinks. "Oh ok...well we will be back with your breakfast...You rest up." Chrono smiles to her. "Ok Rosette...thanks." Satella watches the two and wonders what Chrono is really thinking about, but she rubs it off and walks out of the room, along with Rosette and Azmaria.

Chrono sighs sadly once the door closes. 'Why did I lie to her again.' He closes his eyes and falls asleep.

Azmaria comes back in with a bowl of water and a wash cloth. She sits next to the bed and wets the cloth, placing it on Chrono's forehead. The young devil wakes up and looks to her. "Azmaria..." The Apostle smiles. "Hey Chrono."

The devil sits up alittle bit. "Whats the matter?" Azmaria stares at him. "You're thinking about Joshua aren't you?" Chrono gasps silently and nods sadly. "Yes..." Azmaria nods.

Chrono sighs sadly. "He molested me..." Azmaria watches him. Chrono lays back down and she watches him and moves his bangs. 


	11. The Truth Told

Cristminich: Hey sorry I took so long to update...was thinking of how to do this chapter which is 11.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chrono Crusade or the characters.

Story so far: Chrono and the girls are staying with Satella and he gets a terrible fever. He told Azmaria what Rosette's brother did to him. Will he be able to tell Rosette without hurting her feelings?

On with the story.

Chapter 11: The Truth Told

Chrono sits on the bed staring out the window. His fever hasn't gone down at all for the passed week and he has so much on his mind at the moment. 'How will I tell Rosette what Joshua did to me?'

Suddenly the door bursts open and Rosette walks in happily. "Hey Chrono how are you feeling this morning?" Chrono looks to her. "You startled me Rosette but I'm doing alright."

Rosette smiles to the young devil. "Thats good to hear Chrono..I brought you breakfast." Chrono smiles. "Thanks Rosette. I am alittle hungry right now." Rosette smiles again. "Well yeah even devils have to eat something in their lives right?" Chrono sighs. "Right."

Rosette blinks seeing his expression change. "Whats the matter?" Chrono looks to her. "I have to tell you something Rosette..but I might hurt your feelings or make you hate me."

Rosette smirks. "Oh don't be silly what words would make me hate you so bad I wouldn't talk to you ever again?" Chrono takes a deep breath. "Joshua...he molested me when I was under Aion's captivity."

Rosette blinks hoping he was kidding. "What?" Chrono looks to her. "Joshua molested me Rosette...before throwing me to the china cabinent." Rosette grabs Chrono by the shirt collar and shakes. "Your lieing!! My brother would never do that! Never!!" Chrono whimpers as he gets shaked more. "I'm telling the truth Rosette."

Rosette accidentally throws Chrono to the tile floor head first and she continues yelling at him. "Joshua would never do that to anyone!! You're just accusing him because he was with Aion!!"

Chrono tries to get up but his fever was restricting him in doing so. "Please Rosette..Don't do this..." Before he could say more Rosette's fists meets his right cheek and more punches come at his face. Rosette continues punching Chrono in the face going out of control.

Chrono tries to block his face from further injury but the blows were coming too fast for him to protect himself. "Please stop Rosette!" He cried out but Rosette was too mad to listen to the young devil.

Finally Azmaria, Stiener (Satella's butler), and Satella come in and sees what the blonde was doing to Chrono. Satella and Stiener take Rosette off of Chrono and Azmaria goes to his aide.

Chrono trembles in fear bleeding on the forehead, the lip, and many other places. Azmaria takes a cloth out and taps it on the injuries. "Are you alright Chrono?" Chrono looks to her only nodding.

Chrono can hear Rosette's threats reaching to his heart breaking it piece by piece. Satella and Stiener stick the blonde in a room and locks the door. "Phew what a simple girl.." Azmaria looks to her. "She took all her anger out on Chrono." Satella goes over to the devil. "Are you alright?"

Chrono looks to the german jewel summoner. "Satella...Rosette...she.." He bursts into tears letting his head fall. Satella, not knowing how to cheer Chrono up, hugs him for some decent support. "Its alright Chrono...Rosette won't hurt you again."

Chrono cries on Satella's shoulder until he finally calms down. Satella and Azmaria take the devil into the living room to clean his injuries. Azmaria puts bandages on places that needed them the most. "I finished with the bandages, hopefully the bruises go away with the ice pack."

Chrono puts the ice pack on his cheek sadly. "Thanks Azmaria." Azmaria smiles. "How's the fever holding up?" Chrono shrugs. "I don't know Rosette was punching too fast for me to feel the fever."

Azmaria puts one hand on his forehead and the other on hers. "Hmm it seems to be going down alittle bit. Maybe if you eat something it'll help." Chrono smiles. "Okay Azmaria."

Satella watches Chrono and as soon as Azmaria goes into the kitchen to get Chrono something to eat, She sit next to him to talk about the incident. "Chrono? Why did Rosette put impact on you so fiercly?"

Chrono looks to her sadly. "Because I told her what Joshua did to me...while I was under Aion's captivity." Satella blinks. "What did he do to you Chrono?" Chrono shuts his eyes shaking. "He molested me Satella..I'm scared of Rosette now because of earlier."

Satella nods. "I see..well Rosette will be locked in that room for a while so not to worry." Chrono smiles. "Thank you for coming to my aide..I really appreiciate it." Satella nods smiling. "Its what friends do for a friend in need."

Azmaria returns with food and the three enjoy one another's company, While Rosette tears the room she's locked up in apart.

(END) 

Cristminich: Thats all and man thats long. Naughty Rosette. R&R PLZ! 


	12. The Friendship That Never Breaks

Cristminich: Sorry I took so long to update...I've been having issues with my computer...This is Chapter 12 and sadly its the last one of this fanfic... 

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN Chrono Crusade...just the plot...

Chapter 12: The Strong Friendship That Never Breaks

Chrono sits in the living room alone and upset. He just got beaten up by Rosette because he told her what Joshua did. He lets out a deep sigh wondering if Rosette was ever going to talk to him face to face again.

Suddenly the door slowly opens making the child devil jump, but he sighs in relief to find it was only Azmaria, the apostle of Charity. "You scared me Azmaria...I thought you were someone else." Azmaria walks over to Chrono. "Sorry about that Chrono...I just came to change your bandages." The purple haired devil nods.

As an hour passes and Azmaria finishes with the bandages. "I'm finished." Chrono smiles. "Thanks alot Azmaria." Azmaria smiles back. "Rosette is asleep right now. So we left the door unlocked." Chrono nods. "I see..." Azmaria blinks seeing the smile disappear. "What's wrong?"

Chrono was about to say something but Rosette comes in. The blonde looks over to Chrono. "Hey..." Chrono waves in response. Rosette walks over to him sitting infront of him. "Look Chrono I'm sorry for beating up on you...I just over reacted..." Chrono nods. "I understand Rosette."

Rosette looks to him sadly. "I really am sorry Chrono...If only I could do something to make up to you..." Chrono looks to her sadly. "You can become my friend again and give me hugs like you always do..." Rosette smiles. "I can do that..." With that said she hugs the little devil companion. Chrono blinks and he hugs back and he starts getting tears in his crimson eyes.

Rosette blinks hearing the sobbing from the little devil. "Whats the matter Chrono? Why are you crying?" Chrono wipes his tears away. "I just feel very sad right now...I can't find the happiness anymore." Rosette hugs him again and rubs his back. " It'll be jake Chrono...Just give it time ok."

Azmaria watches the two and she exits the room leaving the two alone.

Chrono hugs Rosette letting all his sadness out. Rosette just rocks him and rubs his back to calm his nerves. "Shhhh It's okay Chrono...just let it all out...you'll feel better afterwards." Chrono nods. "Thank you Rosette..." The two smile and they go outside and chase one another. Azmaria and Satella watch the two smiling.

Satella drinks her tea. "I knew they couldn't be apart for very long." Azmaria nods. "Yeah They are best friends and they can't stay mad or sad at each other."

From then on Chrono and Rosette continued to be friends and they battled devils together like they always do. Chrono soon healed completely and he became the happy devil he used to be. Thankfully he had his friends to support him all the way.

(END)

Cristminich: There's a nice way to end this story...beautiful ending...PLZ READ AND REVIEW!!!!


End file.
